Akatsuki Dan Espada
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Akatsuki sampai juga di Last Noches, dan disambut langsung oleh Aizen cs. Deidara naksir ama salah satu espada, siapa dia?... Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian..
1. Chapter 1

Shi: Ya-Haa~, selamat datang lagi di fanfic karya Shi-chan...

Dei: Jangan lebay lo, un!. Lagian, fic lo kan gaje semua, un!.

Shi: Yaah, jangan dengarkan orang sirik disebelah Shi ini, karena sekarang waktunya Senpai baca dan review fanfic terbaru Shi-chan ini. Yosh, please check the story...

**X - X - X**

**Akatsuki dan Espada by Call Me Shi-Chan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Bleach dan beberapa chara anime yang muncul disini bukan punya Shi-chan. Shi cuma pinjem aja kok...**

**Genre: Enaknya apa ya? Humor, Friendship mungkin.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, sedikit YAOI, unsur humornya terlalu garing...**

**X - X - X**

Pagi yang suram di markas rahasia yang lembab, bau, dan gelap, dimana lagi kalo bukan markas Akatsuki. Pagi ini, para penghuninya yang cuma 10 orang ini sedang berkumpul diruang tamu yang cuma berukuran 3 X 4 meter saja. Jangan bayangkan betapa sempitnya ruangan itu, apalagi ditengah-tengah mereka ada meja makan kecil ukuran satu meter.

Dei: Ee Dana~, kenapa pagi-pagi kita udah disuruh kumpul gini sih, un? ***bisik-bisik ke Sasori***.

Sasori cuma menaikkan bahu: I don't know ***sok pake bahasa Inggris***.

Dei: Sumpek banget nih, un. Malah bau amis lagi, un ***gerutunya***.

Tobi yang duduk disebelah Deidara nyaut: Sama Senpai, Tobi, juga bau amis ***ikutan nimbrung***.

Hidan: Lo masih mending, gue yang ada tepat di depan bau ini aja, udah pengen mampus, ou Jashin-sama...

Kakuzu: Ya udah, mati aja sana! Hidup lo cuma bikin gue tambah melarat. Kalo lo mati, pengeluarankan bisa berkurang.

Hidan: Kenapa gak lo aja yang mati, hidup gue sengsara kalo lo masih hidup!.

Kaku: What?.

Saso: Eh Itachi, emangnya lo gak nyium bau amis ini?.

Itachi narik nafas: Nyium sich, tapi gue udah biasa sih, jadi gak kaget ama baunya.

Kisa: Apa sih? Pasti, lo semua pada ngomongin bau badan gue!.

All minus Pein, Konan dan Zetsu: EMAAAAAAANG! BARU NYADAR PAAAAK?~~... ***kompak***.

Kisame sweatdrops: Tau gak, bau gue ini gara-gara air kolam tempat berendam gue kena limbah, jadi...

Pein nyela: STOP! NGAPAIN SIH NGERIBUTIN MASALAH BAU AMIS! ***sok bijak***. Kalo amis tinggal kasih garam ama jeruk nipis aja, beres kan!.

Batin Pein: _Untung gue lagi pilek_ ***lega***.

Kisa: Lo pikir gue ikan Mujaer.

Dei: Jadi, kita disuruh kumpul cuma buat ngomongin masalah bau, un?. Buang-buang waktu gue aja, un.

Zetsu-Item: Sebenernya, ngapain kita disuruh ngumpul pagi-pagi kayak gini? Tanaman dikebun gak ada yang nyiram nih.

Pein: Kemarin malem itu kita dapat surat tantangan.

Hidan: OH DEWA JASHIN~, sapa tuh orang, beraninya nantangin organisasi kita! ***teriak Hidan***.

Tobi: Hidan-senpai lebay amat sich? ***ngorek kuping***.

Pein: Konan, cepet baca surat tantangan itu! ***main perintah***.

Konan mulai membacanya: "Hello penghuni rumah, atau yang bisa disebut gua. Gue, Aizen ganteng, ingin menantang kalian anggota Akatsuki yang katanya paling jahat, paling norak, dan paling gak smart di dunia ninja, untuk bertanding melawan kami para Espada dan Arrancar".

Kaku: Beraninya dia ngatain rumah terelit kita ini! ***gak terima***. Padahal nih rumah gue beli dengan merelakan semua anak-anak gue...

Zetsu-Putih: Enak aja ngatain kita norak, dan blablabla, rupanya dia belum tau siapa kita sebenarnya.

Pein: Stop, komentarnya! Konan, lanjutkan!.

Batin Konan: _Sialan lo Pein, nyuruh-nyuruh gue seenaknya, awas lo entar!_ ***geram***.

Konan: "Sebenarnya, gue pengen memastikan mana yang lebih hebat antara Akatsuki dan Espada. Jadi, gue Aizen ganteng selaku ketua, ingin menantang kalian untuk mengadu mana yang paling hebat. Jika kalian menerima tantangan kami, datanglah ke Hueco Mundo seminggu setelah pengumuman ini".

Saso: Espada? Nama apa tuh?.

Ita: Lagian, apa an tuh Hu-e-co Mun-do ***kesulitan ngeja***.

Konan: Ya sudahlah, kami tunggu kedatangangan kalian ke Las Noches, uwaahahahaha... ***Konan memperagakan tawa yang ada di surat itu***.

Hidan: Demi aliran Jashin, gue terima tantangan itu!** *emosi***.

Dei: Iya, gue juga, un. Gue pengen tau siapa Aizen yang sok ganteng itu, un.

Kisa: Gue juga!.

Pein: Baiklah, kita terima tantangan orang-orang itu!.

Batin Pein: _Dan, gue juga pengen memastikan mana yang lebih ganteng, gue atau Aizen_ ***semangat membara***.

Pein: Semuanya, siapkan diri kalian! *teriak Pein pake toa curian*.

All: **YEEEAAAAAAAAACH!**.

Tobi: Tapi Senpai, Las Noches itu tempatnya dimana sih? ***pasang tampang Innocent***.

Saso: Wah, bener itu.

Kaku: Cari aja dipeta, kali aja ada!.

Pein: Yang pasti bukan di Amegakure.

Dei: Iwa juga gak ada, un.

Hidan: Jelas, gak ada, orang adanya cuma batu doang! ***nyibir***.

Deidara melotot. Hidan mendelik. Aliran listrik tercipta saat mata keduanya bertemu.

Konan: Oya, disurat ini tertulis kalo Las Noches itu, tempatnya kayak gurun pasir.

Tobi, Ita, Dei: PASTI DI DESA SUNA ***teriak pake toa yang direbut dari Pein***.

Saso: Enak aja, di Suna gak ada yang namanya Las Noches ***langsung dibantah***.

Tobi: Lho, terus dimana dong?.

Kisa: Heh, orang kampung, gak tau apa jaman sekarang udah ada yang namanya GPS ***ngeluarin hp berfitur Gps yang baru dibelinya***.

Pein: Apa'an tuh Gps? ***baka mode on***.

Kisa: Yang pasti, gunanya itu buat nyari letak suatu tempat ***sok paling pinter***.

Kaku: Dapet darimana lo alat kayak gitu?** *curiga***.

Kisa: Yang pasti bukan dari lo!.

Zetsu-Putih: Kalo gitu masalah udah terselesaikan.

Konan: Semuanya, ayo semangat!.

All:** YA-HAAAAAAAAA~~...**

**X - X - X**

Akatsuki pun melakukan persiapan penuh untuk melawan Espada yang dipimpin oleh Aizen. Lalu, tantangan seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi?... Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya...

**X - X - X**

**To Be Continue...**

**X - X - X**

Shi: Gimana fanfic ini? Bagus gak?.

Akatsuki: GAAAAAK~~...

Shi: Uwaaah, tega lo semua, kalo chapter dua update, gak bakal gue munculin lo semua! ***black mode***.

Akatsuki: Ampuuun... Munculin kita lagi ya ***sujut***.

Shi: Pasti nih fic banyak salahnya, jadi mohon bantuannya Senpai... Oya, harusnya fic ini dimasukin crossover, berhubung yang muncul baru dari anime Naruto, jadi Shi masukin fandom ini. Karena itu, Shi minta pendapat para Senpai semua, untuk chapie selanjutnya, enaknya tetep di fandom ini atau crossover... Okelah, jangan lupa review dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, update. Review and enjoy this story...**

**O o O o O o O**

Setelah mendapat surat tantangan dari Aizen yang ngakunya ganteng, Akatsuki pun melakukan perjalanan menuju Las Noches dengan bantuan GPS milik Kisame. Setelah menepuh perjalanan empat hari empat malam, sampailah mereka ke tempat yang dituju...

"Akhirnya, kita sampai juga ke tempat ini," kata Itachi sambil rebahan dipasir putih Hueco Mundo.

"Ada makanan gak ya? Tobi laper banget nih," mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

Sudah empat hari anggota Akatsuki yang cuma 10 orang ini tidak makan dan istirahat, maklumlah, mereka tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli makanan, apalagi untuk menyewa penginapan, setidaknya begitulah kata bendahara mereka yang super pelit, Kakuzu.

**O o O o O o O**

"Danna~, tempat ini mirip banget ama Suna, un. Pasti ini beneran di Suna, un?" Komentar Deidara.

"Ngaco lo, Suna tuh pasirnya coklat, bulannya juga gak kayak gitu," balas Sasori sambil menunjuk bulan sabit, kebetulan mereka tiba disana saat malam hari, setidaknya begitulah menurut anggota Akatsuki yang baru menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu. Mereka tidak tau, kalo Hueco Mundo memang selalu terlihat seperti malam hari.

"Iya juga sih, un. Hawanya juga beda, un. Meskipun malem, Suna tetep lebih panas, un," kata Deidara lagi.

"APA LO BILANG?. SEKALI LAGI LO MENGHINA SUNA, KITA PUTUS, DEIDARA!" ancam Sasori.

"Kalo kita putus, Deidara malah seneng, un. Soalnya, Deidara bisa jadi ukenya Itachi-teme, un," Deidara meluk-meluk Itachi. Itachi yang emang udah lama pengen jadi semenya Deidara langsung blushing.

Sasori sweatdrop, _"Dasar uke gak setia,"_ pikirnya.

**O o O o O o O**

"Kisame! Las Noches itu masih jauh ya?" Tanya Pein agak ngos-ngosan.

Kisame menjawab, "Masih 3 km lagi dari sini," sambil memelototi Gps kebanggannya.

"Huwaaaah, Tobi capeeek~," rengek si anak baik.

Walau lelah, tidak ada niat sedikitpun, dibenak Akatsuki untuk mengakhiri perjalanan ini.

**O o O o O o O**

**Las Noches POV...**

Hari ini, Aizen si pemimpin, sedang duduk diantara dua budak-budaknya, Ichimaru Gin dan Kaname Tousen. Dia sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para Espada di aula yang besarnya nggak jauh beda ama lapang bola. Tapi pertemuan hari itu agak berbeda dengan pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya. Kalau biasanya, Espada dan Aizen duduk di bangku yang mengelilingi meja dengan suguhan teh, kini mereka duduk besila dilantai dengan posisi melingkar. Mulut mereka komat-kamit membaca doa yang dipimpin oleh anggota tertuat di Espada, yakni Barrangan. Gaya mereka semua nggak jauh beda ama orang tahlilan, cuman, mereka nggak pake peci dan baju koko. Hari itu, Espada sedang memohon kelancaran agar mereka bisa menang melawan Akatsuki.

Sejam kemudian...

**"Aaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiinn,"** koor semua anggota Espada sambil mengusap muka, minus Stark yang malah mengusap ilernya, maklum dia baru bangun tidur.

"Nah, anak buahku semuanya~, sebelum makan-makan ada yang pengem gue sampaikan. Mungkin, besok pagi-..." celoteh Aizen.

**"Aaaaaaaammiiiiiiiiiiin,"** potong para Espada dan patner mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih berpikir kalo pengajian mereka belum selesai.

Aizen sweatdrop besar, "Untuk menyambut Akatsuki, gue pengen kalian mendekor tempat ini agar-..."

**"Aaaaamiiiiiiiiiiinn...".**

Alis Aizen naik turun gak jelas, tapi dia masih bisa menahan amarahnya, "Gue pengen tempat ini bersih dari pasir sisa badai pasir, kaca juga harus kinclong, dan juga kalian harus masak masakan spesial ala restoran, supaya-".

"Amm-..."

Aizen ngeluarin reiatsunya, Espada yang sedaritadi nyela omongan Aizen langsung diem.

"Pokoknya, gue pengen kalian semua ngelakuin tugas yang gue kasih dengan sebaik-baiknya, awas kalo enggak!" Ancam Aizen dengan aura blacknya.

Semua yang ada diaula itu langsung nelen ludah.

"Naah~, sekarang, mari kita makan~,"kata Aizen tak lama kemudian.

Semua pun menyerbu makanan yang ada didepan mereka. Yang paling menarik perhatian bukan makanan yang disajikan, tapi gaya Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Mereka berdua resmi jadi pasangan Yaoi setelah Grimmjow putus ama Ichigo.

Sementara Espada sedang makan enak, kumpul-kumpul, ngakak sana sini, yaoi-an, Akatsuki malah berjalan gontai karena kelaparan. Tampang mereka sungguh teramat nista untuk dijelaskan apalagi untuk dibayangkan. Jubah mereka sudah compang camping nggak karuan akibat badai pasir, rambut acak-acakan, kulit kering, berat badan mendadak turun 15 kg, tenggorokan gatal, sariawan, bibir pecah-pecah, karena hampir semua anggotanya pada kena panas dalam. Tapi, cuma satu benda saja yang selamat dalam rombongan yang nggak elit itu, sebut saja dia, 'koper Kakuzu'. Nggak sedikit pun debu menempel di koper itu.

**O o O o O o O**

"Huweee~... Kalo kayak gini jadinya, gue nyesel ikut lo semua, wajah gue yang ganteng ini jadi keriput gara-gara hawa Hueco Mundo ini~," Itachi ngaca pake cermin yang dicabut dari lemari pakaiannya yang tingginya hampir semeter.

"Perasaan, udah dari bayi deh lo keriput," timpal Kisame yang masih memelototi Gpsnya.

"Nggak ada yang tanya!" Balas Itachi dengan judesnya. "Lagian, darimana lo tau kalo pas kecil gue keriput?" Lanjut Itachi.

"Barusan kan lo sendiri yang bilang?" balas Kisame sok cool.

Sudut empat siku-siku terbentuk di ubun-ubun Itachi yang mulai beruban.

**O o O o O o O**

"Nistanya hidupku," Sasori meratapi nasib.

"Iya, un~... Dei juga udah hampir mati nih, un," rengek Deidara sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Untung masih hampir ya senpai, belum udah mati~," Tobi ikutan nimbrung.

"Ngak ada yang ngajak ngomong elo, Tobi~" balas Deidara sebel mode on.

**O o O o O o O**

**Pein's Pov...**

"Kalo gue gak nurutin nafsu gue buat ketemu Aizen yang ngaku-ngaku ganteng itu, pasti sekarang gue lagi berkutat ama bokep seri terbaru gue, apalagi bokep itu kan lagi hot-hotnya. Lagian, ada apa dengan gue? Udah jelas cuma gue orang terganteng di dunia dan akhirat, masih aja penasaran ama wajah Aizen gila itu," umpat Pein dengan tampang melas, mesum dan narsis.

**Pein's Pov End...**

**O o O o O o O**

"Di Las Noches ada salon nggak ya? Gue mau spa, kulit gue udah nggak halus dulu lagi," desah Konan sambil meratapi nasib kulitnya yang nggak sehalus dulu.

"DEWA JASHIN, TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT NISTA INI," Hidan berteriak dengan lebaynya. "ATAU, PALING NGGAK KASIH AKU MAKANAAAN~...".

Kuping Kakuzu langsung congek mendadak.

**O o O o O o O**

Sementara itu di Las Noches...

Para arrancar lagi ngepel seluruh ruangan di tempat itu. Yang cewek seperti, Neliel, Halibel, Lilinete, dan lain-lain memasak di dapur yang luasnya sama kayak sebuah ruang kelas. Yammy dan anak buahnya dapat tugas membetulkan atap yang bocor. Stark Coyote dapat tugas nyiapin kamar tidur buat sepuluh anggota Akatsuki. Tapi bukannya menata kasur untuk tempat peristirahatan Akatsuki, dia malah menata kasur untuk dia tiduri sendiri. Nnoitra dan Szayel yang ditemani asisten tercintanya dapet tugas nguras wc, dan membersikan kamar mandi. Sementara Ulquiorra dan semenya Grimmjow sedang menjaga di depan gerbang untuk menunggu kedatangan Akatsuki. Yah, bisa dibilang, tugas merekalah yang paling gampang, apalagi kedua pasangan yaoi itu bisa sekalian pacaran. Dan yang paling enak lagi, orang yang tugasnya cuma mengawasi saja, seperti Aaroniero, Zommari, dan Barrangan.

**O o O o O o O**

Sementara itu, diruangan Aizen, dia sedang memikirkan nasibnya, menangkah? Atau dia yang akan kalah melawan Akatsuki. Pikiran negatif ini bermula beberapa saat setelah surat tantangan yang ia kirim sampai ke tempat Akatsuki. Saat itu, dia mengumpulkan anak buahnya untuk memberitau profil lengkap anggota Akatsuki.

**Back To Start...**

"Nah, anak-anakku, sambil membaca profil orang-orang itu, gue minta kalian semua mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk melawan Akatsuki"

"SIAP AIZEN-SAMA~," teriak mereka semua kompak.

"Gue gak sabar buat nunggu mereka," kata Grimmjow dengan wajah psychonya. "Gimana denganmu sayang?~," Grimmjow bertanya pada Ulquiorra.

Yang ditanya cuma diem, sok jaga imej di depan anggota Espada yang lain. Padahal dalam otaknya dia akan berkata, _"Aku juga gak sabar sayang~,"_ sambil rebahan didada Grimmjow.

"Ou, Kisame? Jenis ikan yang indah yang cocok untuk percobaan gue," kata Szayel, satu-satunya orang yang tertarik ama jenis ikan setengah manusia Kisame, padahal dalam dunianya, orang yang dekat dengan Kisame cuma ada dua kemungkinan, kalo nggak orang buta berarti orang itu gila. Misalnya Itachi atau Akatsuki.

Sedangkan, Stark malah asyik menggambar pulau di atas blangko biodata Akatsuki.

"  
Hati kecil Aizen berkata, "Apa kita bisa menang dengan mengandalkan orang-orang yang kayak gini?" Ngeliat ke anak buahnya."Yang satu udah bau tanah, cuma seorang cewek, tukang tidur, Ou..." Aizen megangi jidatnya yang lebar. "Apa kita bisa menang ya?" Geleng-geleng ala orang joget di tempat disco.

**Start Pov End...**

**O o O o O o O**

**TBC...**

**O o O o O o O**

Chapie yang panjang selesai sudah. . Sekarang waktunya jawab review. .

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue**: Sebelummya, terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Aizen ama Pein emang super narsis. Yah, Itachi dan Kisame emang pasangan serasi, saluuut *di mangekyo Itachi*.

**Hikaru Ryuuzak**i: Wah, Shi terharu. Tenang aja senpai, Grimmjow pasti muncul, soalnya dia 'kan semenya Ulquiorra...

**Akasuna Nee**: Wah, terima kasih buat kritik dan sarannya ya senpai. Gomen kalo chapter satu kemarin ancur gitu ^^. Sekali lagi arigatou senpai *nunduk-nunduk*.

**The1st**: SETUJU SENPAI, mereka emang paling mesum dan narsis ^^.

**lopelope**: Iya ini emang banyak typonya, chapter dua juga deh kayaknya, tapi Shi juga berterima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya. Kalo chapter kedua ini gimana? Lebih baik, ato sebaliknya senpai?.

**mind of vic**: Shi udah menyampaikan salam senpai. Dan makasih udah bilang ini fanfic lucu...

**13QuarterQueen13**: Shi bakal bikin Espada gak kalah gokil deh. Karena menurut Shi kemunculan mereka udah imbang, jadi Shi masukin crossover. Terima kasih reviewnya senpai.

**ainaru-minato4869**: Iya, chapter dua ini udah Shi masukin crossover kok. Makasih reviewnya.

Terakhir, review please... And don't flame...


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen baru update sekarang, dan maaf belum sempet balas review readers semua. Ya sudah, selamat membaca...

# # #

Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto.

Espada by Tite Kubo.

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Gaje-ness fic. Enjoy this story...

# # #

Akhirnya, Akatsuki pun sampai juga di Las Noches. Espada pimpinan Aizen pun menyambut mereka. Saat Akatsuki muncul backsound langsung menjadi 'Akatsuki Theme'. Dan saat Espada tampil dengan senyum licik dan tampang sok cool, musik berubah menjadi 'Nube Negra'. Akatsuki menatap para Aizen dengan tampang menyepelehkan.

"Taruhan deh, pasti yang poninya kayak supermen itu pemimpin mereka," bisik Itachi pada Kisame.

"Berarti, dia Aizen dong? Kok tampangnya jelek gitu? Ikh..." Kisame pengen muntah ngeliat senyum Aizen.

Deidara memperhatikan satu persatu anggota Espada. Dan ia tertarik pada seseorang dengan tampang cool yang manis ala uke, "Astaga, un, yang matanya ijo itu keren banget, un," gumam Deidara sambil memperhatikan targetnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dia itu straight apa yaoi ya, un?" kata Deidara lagi.

Coba tebak siapa incaran seorang Deidara. Yup, dia adalah Cuatro Espada, yang tentu saja adalah Ulquiorra. Dalam panglihatan Deidara, Ulquiorra terlihat benar-benar cool. Rambutnya yang agak panjang itu terlihat melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Wajahnya yang datar itu membuat si kepala kuning meleleh.

"Dei, lo lagi liat apa'an sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Danna, mulai detik ini Deidara mau jadi seme aja, un!" kata Deidara yang sama sekali nggak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Maksud lo?".

"Liat cowok itu, un!" nunjuk Ulquiorra. "Setelah liat dia, un, Dei jadi berpikir kalau Dei ini lebih cocok jadi seme, un!" katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Haha, mana mau tuh orang jadi uke lo! Orang lo aja uke," Sasori mentertawakan sang uke tercinta.

"Danna ngajak berantem, un?" tanya Deidara. Sasori langsung menggeleng.

_"Mana ketuanya? Apa orang yang paling depan itu ya?"_ pikir Pein sambil melihat ke arah Aizen. _"Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh, masa sih orang yang senyam-senyum nggak jelas ntah pada siapa itu jadi ketua. Uum, mungkin yang tua itu ketuanya," _Pein manggut-manggut setelah melihat Barrangan.

Sementara itu, Szayel sedang memperhatikan satu-satunya sosok yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kisame, satu-satunya warna biru yang hidup di rombongan Akatsuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, Aizen pun berjalan mendekati Pein dan kawan-kawan, lalu orang itu berkata, "Hai, gue Aizen? Seneng bisa ketemu kalian".

Mendengar kata-kata orang itu, Akatsuki langsung diem. Keheningan cukup lama tercipta dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka semua tertawa ngakak sambil guling-guling.

"Uwahahaha, jadi dia Aizen yang ngaku paling ganteng sedunia," tawa Pein sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya, padahal dahinya lebar, poninya aneh," Kisame ikut-ikutan ngejek.

"Wah wah... Lo udah berbuat dosa besar, masa wajah gitu dibilang ganteng, untung aja DJ nggak nge-hukum lo!" kata Hidan sambil tertawa ngakak.

Para Espada langsung swatdrops besar. Walau sebenarnya mereka sependapat dengan Akatsuki. Sedangkan Aizen yang marah hampir saja ngeluarin Reiatsu, untung dia ingat kalau reiatsunya itu nggak bakal ngaruh dihadapan Akatsuki.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Pein dan para anggotanya berhenti tertawa, Gin Ichimaru budak Aizen sekaligus uke-nya, berkata, "Eh minna... gimana kalau kita minum teh dulu, kalian pasti lelah kan?" ucap Gin dengan senyum seringainya yang khas.

"Gin! Itu 'kan trademark gue ke anak-anak Espada? Lo mau gantiin posisi gue sebagai ketua ya?" omel Aizen dengan hidung kembang kempis karena marah. Tapi Gin tidak peduli dan tetap mengajak anggota Akatsuki masuk ke dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Akatsuki dan Espada berkumpul dalam satu meja untuk makan-makan. Meski Akatsuki kelewat rakus dan makan sambil ngomong, beda dengan Espada yang kalem dan punya sopan santun, tea party ala Aizen dan kawan-kawan tetap berjalan lancar.

Tapi, nggak tau dari mana asalnya, sebuah botol plastik nimpuk kepala kuning Deidara.

"Wadouuu, un! Tobi, lo nimpuk gue, un?" tuduhnya sambil mungut botol plastik.

"Enggak senpai! Sumpah, tangan Tobi 'kan lagi pegang donat,".

"Trus siapa, un?" Deidara bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Mana Tobi tau, setan kali senpai!" kata Tobi.

Sreet

Pein yang duduk nggak jauh dari tempat Deidara langsung menyaut tuh botol, ternyata di dalamnya berisi sebuah kertas.

"Wah, ini pasti surat kaleng!" seru Itachi.

"Buta ya lu, Chi? Udah jelas ini botol plastik bukan kaleng!" sahut Sasori sambil melahap sebulat donat utuh-utuh.

"Itu cuma perumpamaan, baka Sasori!" Itachi nggak terima.

"Terserah deh, palingan kalo kita debat, gue yang kalah, lo 'kan bisa gen-" belum sempat si Akasuna berbicara pein nyaut.

"Diem lo pada, nggak malu ama orang-orang itu?" nunjuk Aizen cs pake dagu.

"Ngapain malu?" tanya Itachi dan Sasori kompak.

"Udah deh, Pein, baca aja tuh surat!" perintah Kisame.

"Oke, oke! Tapi sejak kapan lo berani panggil gue, tanpa ada embel-embel 'sama'?" tanya Pein sambil melotot ke arah Kisame. Yang dipelototi buang muka pura-pura nggak bersalah. Sadar, siapa yang paling terganggu? Yup, tentu saja para Aizen cs dan Arrancar spesial piaraan Aizen.

"Kekeke... Halo jidat aneh sialan..." Pein mulai baca. "Sial, gue dikatain punya jidat aneh!" Pein yang nggak terima langsung nggebrak meja. Teh sampai tumpah kemana-mana. "Juga para Espada sialan anggota lo...".

"Lho? Espada? Berarti bukan buat kita!" kata Hidan.

Pein ngelus dada, "Jadi yang dimaksud jidat aneh tadi dia toh, bagus deh,". Pein melihat ke arah Aizen, "Nih, surat buat kalian!" ia melempar botol plastik berisi kertas itu tepat ke arah jidat Aizen. Aizen yang sedaritadi bermuka muram, jadi makin muram.

"Tousen, baca nih surat!" perintah Aizen.

"Bos lupa ya? Gue ini 'kan buta permanen," balas Tousen.

"Barrangan, baca nih surat," melempar botol itu ke tempat Barrangan.

"Maaf Aizen-sama, bukannya saya mau menolak, tapi saya ini udah tua, jadi agak rabun!" balasnya.

Aizen mendengus kesal, "Szayel!".

"Uuum..."

"BURUAN BACA!" teriak Aizen sebelum si kacamata berkilah, dan menolak perintahnya.

"Sabar, bos!" Ulquiorra mengelus-elus dada Aizen.

"Thanks, Ulqui-chan," Aizen mulai tenang.

Tapi, Grimmjow dan Deidara tentu saja menjadi emosi karenanya.

"Kekeke, kepada Aizen-sama, dan para Espada yang terhormat..." Szayel mulai membaca.

"Bohong tuh, bukannya tadi ditulis Jidat aneh sialan sama Espada sialan?" Hidan berteriak nggak terima. Aizen dkk melotot ke arah Hidan lengkap dengan death glarenya, otomatis dia langsung bungkam.

"Gue cuma mau ngasih tau kalau lapangan pesenan kalian buat tanding Amefuto udah gue siapin...". Mendengar isi surat itu, Aizen langsung sumringah.

"Kalian, bisa pake lapangan itu kapan aja, asal inget ama perjanjian kita, lo Jidat an- eh, Aizen sama memenuhi janji lo buat nggak mencabut nyawa gue dan bikin gue tetep awet muda, kekeke. Kalau lo lupa, pintu neraka terbuka lebar buat lo, kekeke," Szayel membaca isi surat itu dengan pendalaman.

Dalam hati, Aizen berkata, _"Tuh orang lebih serem dari shinigami,"_ pikirnya saat tampang devil Hiruma Youichi terbayang di benaknya.

"Oke Akatsuki, pertandingan pertama kita adalah Amefuto," kata Aizen tak lama kemudian.

"Apa'an tuh Amafuto?" Kakuzu bertanya pada Sasori.

"Ame itu hujan, futo itu artinya kasur? Jadi hujan kasur," jawab Sasori ngaco.

Plak

"Jangan nipu gue ya? Lagian kasur itu futon kali," Kakuzu menjitak kepala si pecinta barbie.

"Habis, lo nanya ama gue? Tanya tuh ama mereka!" Sasori ngelus kepalanya.

"Heh, amefuto tuh apa?" Pein bertanya pada Aizen dengan nada mirip orang yang mau ngerampok.

"Ulquiorra, cepat jelaskan!" lagi-lagi, Aizen main perintah, padahal Ulquiorra sedang asyik makan donat messes pink. Tapi, sebagai anak kesayangan Aizen, mana mungkin dia menolak.

Srreet.

Ulquiorra melepas bola matanya, itu membuat Akatsuki menjadi tercengang.

"Jangan mau kalah, Hidan gorok leher lo, trus cepet bicara!" Kakuzu menggeplak kepala Hidan sambil berkata seenaknya. Otomatis, gamparan Hidan mendarat tepat di wajah Kakuzu.

"Kenapa nggak lo jahit aja diri lo sendiri!".

"Ehem" Ulquiorra berdehem.

"Diem Hidan ma Kakuzu, un! Ulquiorra-kun, un, mau ngomong, un," kata Deidara dengan nada centil.

"Sok akrab!" gumam Sasori sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul layar yang keluar dari bola mata hijau toska Ulquiorra, dimana saat itu sedang berlangsung pertandingan Deimon vs Ojo.

"Jadi, sebenarnya... Amefuto itu pertandingan yang terdiri dari 11 pemain ditiap tim-...".

"Wiih, yang nomor 18 cakep juga tuh!" mata Konan hampir copot saat melihat Sakuraba.

"Masih cakepan gue kali," balas Pein iri.

"Ayoooo, lari terus nomor 21!" Zetsu hitam dan putih bersorak.

"Astaga, tuh orang kayak setan, tapi smart!" kata Itachi.

Melihat Akatsuki mengacuhkannya, Ulquiorra yang marah langsung mengambil toa dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya penuh ke-OOC'an, "WOY, ORANG GUA... DENGERIN OMONGAN GUEEEEE!".

Akatsuki langsung diam, dan congek pastinya.

"Pokoknya, amefuto itu terdiri dari 5 orang sebagai offensive line, atau bertugas sebagai melindungi pelempar bola atau quater back. Quater back bisa memilih untuk melempar bola pada running back atau membawa bola itu sendirian. Running back biasanya berjajar dibelakang atau disamping quater back untuk membawa bola lari, atau melempar ke rekan timnya. Kalau running dalam satu tim cuma seorang, dia juga bisa menjadi halfback atau tailback yang kemungkinan besar membawa bola sambil dilindungi pemain fullback," Ulquiorra menerangkan dengan detail pada Akatsuki yang emang ndeso.

Aizen merasa bangga karena anak buah kesayangannya bisa sepandai itu.

"Sedangkan wide receiver yang berdiri disisi kiri atau kanan bertugas menangkap lemparan ke depan... bla bla bla... Sekurang-kurangnya harus ada 7 pemain yang berdiri di garis imajiner posisi awal bola,".

"Imajiner? Apa'an tuh Senpai?" bisik Tobi pada Deidara.

"Mana gue tau, un. Lagian, Ulqui-kun lagi nerangin, un! Jadi diam lo, un!" omel Deidara.

"Kalau defensive line, terdiri dari 3-4 pemain yang berjajar dan berhadapan dengan barisan pertahanan lawan. Pemain dari barisan pertahan berusaha menekel pemain running lawan yang membawa bola agar tidak berhasil dibawah jauh, atau menekel quaterback,".

Stark ketiduran. Nnoitra dan Halibel mulai bosan. Kaki Tousen dan Gin mulai kram karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Satu lagi yaitu placekick, tugasnya cuma mendang bola. Paham semua?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Walau tidak paham, Akatsuki tetap manggut-manggut sok ngerti.

"Yosh, besok kita semua akan bertanding Amefuto, jadi kalian harus menyiapkan diri," kata Aizen.

Esok harinya, setelah istirahat yang cukup Akatsuki dan Espada pun berangkat menuju ke dunia manusia...

**####**

**TBC**

**####**

Review ya...


End file.
